


Give Into Temptation

by Ace Of Hearts (huntingmyths)



Series: Feral [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Nero can't really consent, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Poor Nero (Devil May Cry), Sanctus and Agnus are creeps, Sub Nero (Devil May Cry), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/Ace%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: Nero jumped down from a ledge to land in front of Credo. The teen’s white hair had grown out so it reached his shoulders, but it was his eyes that got the older male’s attention. His eyes were yellow and glowing, a far cry from the ice blue color he’d had growing up. There was also a collar around his neck that looked tight.The white haired teen moved closer, sniffing at Credo’s throat as the older tensed.“Nero,” Credo breathed out.
Relationships: Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Feral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Give Into Temptation

It had been when Credo was fifteen and Nero was twelve that the younger teen was taken from them. They had said that it was because the Church had chosen him for a position that was classified except to higher up members. Credo’s parents were overjoyed and he had nodded his approval, though it had broken his little sister’s heart. Nero had also screamed and cried, not wanting to be taken away from the only family he had ever known.

They hadn’t heard anything from the white haired teen for years until Credo had worked his way up in the ranks of the Knights of the Order. It was when the teen would have been eighteen that Credo finally saw him again, taking out some demons that were terrorizing the town. The way he moved, one would think that he was a feral monster.

Nero jumped down from a ledge to land in front of Credo. The teen’s white hair had grown out so it reached his shoulders, but it was his eyes that got the older male’s attention. His eyes were yellow and glowing, a far cry from the ice blue color he’d had growing up. There was also a collar around his neck that looked tight.

The white haired teen moved closer, sniffing at Credo’s throat as the older tensed.

“Nero,” Credo breathed out.

There was a sharp whistle, causing Credo to startle at the sudden sound. Nero sniffed Credo’s throat one last time before turning and disappearing.

Credo returned to the Order’s headquarters to find Nero kneeling in front of a man, his head positioned at the man’s crotch. The brown haired man turned his head, feeling awkward about what he’d walked in on.

“Credo.” He stood at attention as His Holiness walked in. “I heard you met our little pet.”

“Pet, your Holiness?” Credo repeated, feeling sick to his stomach at saying those words.

“We discovered some years ago that Nero here is of Sparda’s blood. That is why we took him from your home and he has proved to be a great investment, always eager to please.”

“His eyes…”

“An effect of extracting its demon from within. As the newly appointed Supreme General of the Holy Knights, you will also be tasked as its handler. That means you will house and feed it. You will also be trained on how to reward and punish it, of course.”

Credo nodded in agreement as Sanctus snapped his fingers, Nero pulling away from the crotch in front of him and moving to kneel in front of His Holiness. Nero stared up at him, waiting for orders from the head of the Church.

Credo stared at the teen as Sanctus gave some kind of silent signal before Nero began removing his clothes until he was naked and kneeling once more. Credo could see something between his cheeks that looked like a metal orb. Nero didn’t seem to notice it, though, continuing to kneel.

The other man in the room was excused, quickly leaving Credo alone with Sanctus and Nero. The latter glanced over curiously at Credo, a vague recognition crossing his face. It wasn’t the recognition of having lived with Credo and Kyrie for two years, it was the recognition from earlier in the day.

“Our pet is extremely eager to please,” Sanctus said, getting Credo’s attention. “It does have a demon form, but it knows better than to use it unless directed. It understands commands and our language.”

Credo nodded in understanding, continuing to watch with a blank expression.

“How do I punish him?”

He watched as Nero’s body tensed, trembling in fear. He would never punish the teen if he could help it, but he had to keep up pretenses and he wanted to know incase Nero accidentally harmed any humans.

“There are a number depending on the severity.” Sanctus pulled out a small device that caused Nero to curl in on himself and give a high pitched whimper. His Holiness held the device out for Credo to take. “You press the button and he will receive a shock to his collar. You may also punish him with methods you see fit. Angus’s preference was the collar as well as inserting ginger root into his urethra or anus.”

Credo took the device and pocketed it before asking, “He only goes after demons?”

“There have been some assassination attempts by humans that it has stopped, but those are at your discression. It tends to be hesitant towards new people to you will want to ensure that it is restrained most times when it is away from the Church if it is not hunting demons. I will have Agnus instruct you on how its restraints work.”

“And the rewards?”

“Would you prefer its mouth or his ass?” Credo took a step back in surprise. “I apologize, I should have explained previous. Its reward is being fucked. Any way it can have your seed, it will eagerly take.”

“H-he-?”

“It is a demon, Credo. You would do well to remember this.”

The Knight nodded, saying, “I apologize, your Holiness.”

“Now, I believe a taste is in order. Order it to heel.”

“Nero,” Credo stated, forcing his voice to keep even. “Heel.”

The demon moved over, kneeling next to him, staring up at him with a curious gaze. He stared at the teen, watching him closely. He swallowed thickly as as he stared at the boy he had considered a younger brother during their childhood.

He slowly unzipped his pants, noticing how Nero’s eyes were locked onto his hands as he pulled his cock out. He watched as a pink tongue came out to lick red lips in anticipation.

“I’ll take his mouth,” Credo answered.

Sanctus walked forward and grabbed Nero by the hair before shoving his head towards the cock in front of the demon. His Holiness smirked as Credo groaned at the warm, wet feeling around him.

“Just take what you want from him, he can take it.”

Credo nodded, thrusting his hips towards Nero, groaning again as he thrust into the mouth, feeling the tightness as he hit Nero’s throat. He grabbed the white hair, his hips moving of their own accord, even as he heard the moaning below him and felt the tongue wrapping around his member that was quickly becoming hard.

He hated to admit that he came extremely fast, only taking three thrusts once he was fully hard. He pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants, watching as Nero’s jaw remained slack as he kept the ejaculation in his mouth.

“You can have it keep the ejaculation there until you decide to allow it to spit it out or swallow.”

“Swallow,” Credo ordered. Nero immediately did as told before nuzzling Credo’s hip. The male watched in silence before ordering, “Get dressed.”

Nero did as told while Sanctus said, “Head down to Agnus for the restraints and then you are excused for the day to get used to your new weapon. I would suggest taking him out into the forest to train.”

Credo nodded in agreement as Nero knelt back next to him, looking up with eyes that looked as though they belonged on a puppy.

“Come.”

Nero got up and followed Credo down to Agnus’s lab, though he started slowing down as he realized where they were going. It caused Credo to sigh as he realized that must be where Nero was “trained” by the church and Angus had done something to him that caused his demon to come out.

As they stood in the elevator, Credo stepped forward and put a hand on Nero’s cheek, stroking it as he quietly said, “I won’t let him harm you.”

“P-promisssse?”

Credo stared in surprise as this was the first word that he’d heard the white haired teen utter.

“I promise.”

They arrived at Agnus’s laboratory, the man starting to rant about being interrupted until he saw Nero. Credo was disturbed by how excited Agnus was about seeing the teen.

“C-c-come for some p-punishment?” Agnus questioned.

Nero trembled next to Credo as the General said, “His Holiness just wants you to show me how to restrain him.”

Agnus’s glee turned into a scowl as he ordered, “B-bring him here.”

Credo motioned for Nero to follow Agnus. The teen did so, throwing a fearful look at Credo who followed behind. He glanced around at the experiments before seeing Agnus pull out some metal devices. He watched closely as the main explained each item.

As soon as they were done, Credo quickly instructed Nero to leave with him. Agnus creeped the Knight out enough on his own, but Nero’s fear made Credo even more on edge.

They made their way out into town, Credo directing Nero to the house to find Kyrie out - he would have to think of an explanation before she got home. He took the teen into his room and watched him look around curiously.

Credo sat on the bed, wondering where they were going to put Nero. They would need another bed for him, though he wasn’t too sure about having him sleep there with Kyrie down the hall. Even if he could restrain Nero.

“You can speak, correct?”

Nero trembled, curling in on himself in a corner with a fearful whine.

“You won’t be punished, but you do remember how to speak?”

There was a nod, which Credo would take as a win. He watched as the teen continued to tremble from where he sat on the ground. He had probably realized his mistake he’d made earlier by asking if Credo promised he’d protect him.

“You’re not in trouble for speaking,” Credo said. “You’re free to speak while you’re in this house.” Nero stared at him in surprise. “I won’t harm you if I can help it. As long as you’re good.”

“Yess. Good. Nero good.”

Credo gave a small smile. “I know you are. Come here.”

Nero moved quickly over, kneeling at Credo’s feet and staring up at him. This was wrong on so many levels, but they would have to make due with the situation. He just didn’t want to explain this to Kyrie.

“You are to remain in this room unless otherwise instructed,” Credo told him. “My sister lives here as well, you are to keep your distance if possible. I do not want her involved with this.” Another nod of understanding. “Remove your clothing.”

As he watched Nero remove his clothes, Credo pulled out his own dick and stroked it to hardness. If nothing else, Credo could admit that Nero was physically fit. He had muscle and abs that were obviously from physically fighting with demons.

“On the bed.”

Nero quickly did as he was told, immediately on his hands and knees. He shifted eagerly, Credo reminded of when Nero was a child and had a hard time sitting still after he was adopted.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he took a deep breath and reached down to grasp the plug that was imbedded between Nero’s cheeks. The teen whimpered softly, obviously trying to keep himself quiet as he did so. He teased Nero, pushing it in and out a few times, the demon trembling underneath him.

He finally pulled the plug out, surprised at how large it was. He pressed two fingers against the hole, feeling the muscle clench as it tried to close up. There was a whine from the white haired male as he pressed back, trying to fuck himself on Credo’s fingers.

“Calm down,” Credo said. “Or I’ll leave you like this.”

A whimper was the only response as the movements stopped. Credo stroked himself a few times before grabbing Nero’s hips and lining himself up. He heard a long whine from Nero as he slowly pressed in, the tightness and heat forcing him to pause frequently until he bottomed out.

“Sparda,” Credo cursed as he watched Nero tremble underneath him. He ran his hand down Nero’s spine, watching as the trembling worsened while a keen escaped his throat. “You’re so tight, Nero.”

Grabbing Nero’s hips, Credo slowly pulled out before pushing back in, slowly working up a rhythm. He wondered if his parents had known this would be Nero’s fate when they agreed to let the church take him. What would Nero’s life be like if he hadn’t been forced into this life?

“You’re being so good for me, Nero,” Credo softly praised as he continued to fuck him.

“Pleassse.”

“Keep being good for me.”

Nero whined as Credo’s thrusts became faster and more erratic. He thrust a few more times before cumming in Nero’s ass. He pulled out and put the plug back in before collapsing on the bed with a soft chuckle.

Nero watched him, still in the same position on his hands and knees. Credo sighed as he said, “Come here.” He pulled Nero into his arms to lay with him. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Nero, but I’ll do everything I can to protect you. I won’t let them harm you again.”


End file.
